


Cliché Spy Tactics

by Crowsister



Series: Rough Draft Babbling of Daughters & Decisions [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Baby Spies, F/M, before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsister/pseuds/Crowsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Kaiadri Sokol became Kaiadri Ardonel, before she became a Jedi, she was an SIS Operative. Before that, she was training to be one.</p><p>This is how she meets Theron Shan, the love of her life, during that training period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché Spy Tactics

Fingers running through her brown hair, she curled up in the cage. So much for Kaiadri Sokol, street orphan turned super spy. First assessment in the SIS Academy and she'd been caught. She tried to think about what Twi'lek Super Spy Jaqs'bawnd would do to get out. She looked about the room.

She was trapped within a tube-shaped energy cage, looking like a Force cage. Couldn't lock-pick her way out -- she'd hurt herself trying to even touch the stuff. A look around the room told her it was pretty bare beyond a vent grate in the corner and a door. The vent would be her ticket out if her partner (some guy named Balkar -- he hit on her with some line about them being twins in good looks or something, she'd been too busy listening to the briefing to pay attention) came in and managed to hit the controls for her cage. She was starting to doubt he'd be able to come get her, if it was taking him this long.

She looked over at the guard. He was a lanky bundle of wires, leaning against the wall and golden hazel eyes glaring a hole into the doorway. He was pissed that he lost the gamble on who did guard duty and who kept Balkar busy until the time ran out. He ran a hand through his hair and caused the front part to stand straight up.

An idea hit her. It was a terrible idea, but it was something.

"Are you an angel?" She tossed out. The guard looked over, raising an eyebrow at her. Concealing her newfound shock ( _ohkriffinghellfirehewas **hot**_ ), Kaiadri laughed. "Aw, I'm just kidding. That's the worst line I've ever used. Hope some poor kid doesn't start using it."

"...are you quoting Jaqs'bawnd at me?" he asked skeptically. She blushed in embarrassment. "You could be figuring out how to get out and you decide to _quote Jaqs'bawnd at me_?"

"Hey, I've got my priorities straight. Gotta take time to appreciate the art."

"I can't believe this is happening." He put his fingers on his nose bridge, squeezing it. Kai saw the vent grate slowly move out of the corner of her eyes, hands quietly putting down the grate. Balkar had finally made it, motioning to keep the guard's attention.

She smirked, throwing her hands in the hair in a lazy manner. "It's happening. Come a little closer, throw down the cage...I'll show you just how much it's true."

"How many quotes do you even know off the top of your head like this?" he asked incredulously. "You could be studying slicing techniques or practicing your fighting forms or or or...something that's not a fake spy franchise written centuries ago! We're supposed to be professionals! Training to be professionals!"

"Hey, don't stop your long, boring rants on my account. I was just getting sleepy-eyed," Kaiadri recited, letting an easy smile cross her face. "And you know all the stuff I'm saying is a quote! You're _just as much_ a Jaqs'bawnd nerd as I am!"

The guard opened his mouth, then closed it again, his face scrunching up in a frown. Kaiadri no longer had to fake her smile, finding it easy to keep smiling. He was cute when he was frustrated. "You're distracting me."

"Am I? I dunno, I was just bored and thought you'd be _cute_ with a frown. Besides, I heard about you." Seeing the guard jump, she figured she had his attention as Balkar got closer to the control panel.

"What have you heard?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed and face hardened. Kai guessed she hit a sensitive spot and she could either keep digging or lift off. Balkar was close to the cage's control panel.

"Hey, relax, I was bluffing." Her street orphan history was coming out to shine -- the guard was part of her crew now. Every fellow student in the Academy, every instructor -- they were apart of her nonbiological family. She wasn't going to hurt one in a bad way for her own gain. "It was a bluff. I don't even know your name and I've never seen you before."

The guard relaxed. "You're not lying?"

"Look, in my head I've been calling you Data-Spike Hair -- don't give me that look, the front bit stands up like a data-spike. If I had a name for you, I'd be calling you that. Well, that or jerk-ass, but I try to be polite and civil and at least learn a name before I resort to jerk-ass," Kaiadri replied. "I'm Sokol. Kaiadri Sokol."

The guard groaned, rolling his eyes. "Did you have to introduce yourself like Jaqs'bawnd? Really?"

"C'mon, it's classy. What's your name, Data-Spike Hair?" Balkar was slowly dismantling the panel. "You look like _aaaaaa_...Tatian."

The guard blushed at that, looking back towards the doorway and trying to make his frown more impressive to look at than the blush at the implications of her quoting Jaqs'bawnd and the name. "Unfortunately, the universe deprived you of naming me after Jaqs'bawnd's love interest. Name's Theron."

"Theron _Shan_ , my roommate. I see you've met my assessment partner." Balkar whistled suggestively as he let Kaiadri out of the cage and made Theron jump. "Would like to let you lovebirds keep on flirting, does **wonders** for the grenade launcher up Theron's ass, but Miss Sokol, I think we have an assessment to win."

Kaiadri laughed as she dodged the stun shots from Theron's training pistol. "Meet you on the other side, Theron."


End file.
